Hetalia : WWIII
by YaoiCouture
Summary: Taking place in the future. Starting date, October 17, 2197. First chapter explains it all. Read and comment! :D
1. Writers Note

_Writers POV._

_Hello, anyone bothering to read this. I'm going to share a story, one that will be taking place in the upcoming years._

_This will be written in many different POV's, so if you need help guessing who's POV is for what chapter, just leave a comment. There will end up being about 20 Chapters, so beware..._

_This has allot of different pairings it, but it will mostly focus on Germany and Prussia. It's got some one-sided Germany x Italy, too.. :I_

October 17, 2197.

The Russian Federation gains full control over Spain.

The most recent nation to fall at the hands of The Communist Army.

TCA is slowly gaining full control over Europe; having now Belarus, Ukraine, Lithuania, Latvia,  
Estonia, all of Asia, India and Spain.

Its next target is France, having already started attacks on the eastern border.

As of right now, Germany, Italy, France, the United Kingdom, America, Canada, Cuba, Poland, Switzerland, Australia, Austria and Hungary are the only free countries, creating an allied force of nations hopefully powerful enough to overthrow TCA before it takes control of the rest of the world.


	2. Chapter Two Battle Field Of The Heart

"Italia…Italia, wake up." I heard faintly, but resisted any urge I had inside for me to wake at the voice. It was too early. I turned on my side away from him and cuddled around the warm pillow in my arms. I heard a sigh. Doesn't he know me by now? I did not do mornings. He poked my side, but I pretended not to feel it. Instead, it let out yet another lazy yawn and playfully swatted at his hand. This did not amuse mio amore, however. Germany sighed above me and tugged roughly on my curl. /That/ curl. Instantly, my eyes snapped open and I let out a soft yelp.

"D-Doitsu! Don't…! Yo…you know what that does, ve…"

"Ja. It wakes you up. Get dressed." A pout formed on my lips, but my lover did not seem to care. He stood up and tossed a uniform at me. Ever since this war started, he had been so cold to me. I pushed the clothes away from me and sat on my knees at the edge of my sleeping bag. I remember when he used to kiss me to wake me up. Slowly, I stood up, not even caring that I was not dressed properly. Germany turned, and I could tell he was about to yell at me. He had been yelling a lot more lately.

"Feliciano, we do not have time for your games! We have-" Then, I kissed him. It was not passionate. It was not warm, or filled with the love I knew he used to have in him. It was hard and cool, like his lips had been replaced with stone. I hated what this war was doing to him. To us. And I had to believe it was the war. I could not stand the thought that maybe...maybe he had lost that feeling he once had for me. Maybe he had given his heart to someone else. I could feel him slipping away, both figuratively and literally. Germany trying to pull away. I quickly wrapped my thin arms around his large, broad shoulders, refusing to let him leave me. I didn't want him leaving me again. Maybe, just maybe, I could force the love we once had back into his heart. Back into his soul. Ever since the wall came down in Berlin...and he got his brother back...I have been taking second place. But alas, he started to pull away again. I couldn't help but tear up at the reaction. It was not the one I had been wanting from him. I pulled back and started to cry, sitting down on the hard tent floor.

"G...Germany…y..you..you used to love me…What happened? I want you back…!" Even though I knew he hated it when I cried, I had to. He needed to know how I felt. How it tore me apart to see him ignore me one minute, and in his brothers arms the next. Tears ran down my cheeks, and I tried my best to wipe them away. The room grew silent, all apart from my sobs. Why had he stopped caring? He hadn't so much as hugged me in over 100 years. I needed him. Didn't he know that? Suddenly, I felt a warm, yet harsh had on my cheek. He ran a thumb over my eye, trying to get away what tears he could. Then, I swear, I felt him kiss my forehead. It was light. Feather light. And only for a second. When I opened my eyes, he had pulled away once again, but the look in his eyes was unmistakable. His cold, harsh eyes were much softer, much more understanding. His sea blue locked with my chocolate brown, and, for the first time in years, I felt love again. Just from that one, simple look. He used to look at me like that all the time. Every morning, when we woke up togeather... Blushing, I placed my hands in my lap.

"Im sorry, Italia…But…I cannot give you…the love you require..."

"When?"

"What do you mean when?"

"When will you love me again?"

"Italia, I love you now..." I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. I couldn't tell if he was just trying to get me to stop crying. I opened my mouth to protest, but I didn't have enough time. Like the feeling of love I felt for him just minutes ago, he was gone. Like an autumn breeze. I stood up, my whole body shaking, and proceeded to dress myself.


End file.
